A meeting with a side of Baby Shark
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: What happens when Hope gets fussy during a meeting and the only way for her to calm down is due to Regina singing and dancing to Baby Shark, and what plot twist awaits the new women that soon explains everything


**I do not own OUAT, I shared this as a small snippet but I thought I would add more, I hope you enjoy**

The meeting was going along great. Everyone was here on time, no one tried to over speak Regina. Even baby Hope was quiet, well for the mean time that is. About an hour into the meeting Hope started getting restless, Emma tried to sooth her by giving her a bottle but it didn't work, and she didn't need a nappy change either. So Emma tried rocking her to see if she wold go to sleep but that wasn't working either and soon enough Hope was screaming and going red, big fat tears rolled down her face. Everyone kept giving Emma dirty and annoyed looks, they didn't understand why she brought the baby with her anyway she could of them her with the father and or her mother. Emma was getting upset she seen all the looks she was getting but nothing was getting Hope to quieten down.

"Would you hurry up and shut that thing up already" one of the people snapped, Regina let out a deadly snarl who took a gulp,

"S-s-sorry Madam Mayor but I can't hear a word you are saying because of the screaming kid, why did she even bring it, I am sure there was someone who could of looked after it while she was at a meeting. Does she take her to work with her to" Nathan said, Regina's deadly look did not falter in the slightest. Regina took a deep breath and looked towards Emma

"Face her towards me" Regina whispered with an encouraging smile. She is the one who asked Emma to bring Hope to the meeting anyway, there was no one else who could baby sit for her and she is usually a good baby anyway, she is probably getting bored. Emma smiled weakly at Regina as she turned and face Hope towards Regina.

"If this gets recorded or if it leaves this room I will personally hunt you down and destroy you, do I make myself clear" Regina said in her Evil Queen voice, no one said a word but they all nodded their heads frantically.

"Good" Regina smiled brightly, she then turned to Hope, grabbed her phone and pressed play on a certain song, she opened and closed her fingers

"Baby Shark, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Baby Shark, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Baby Shark, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Baby Shark" Regina sung, she then opened and closed her hands in a clapping fashion with the heel of her palms touching on another.

"Mummy Shark, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Mummy Shark, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Mummy Shark, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Mummy Shark" Regina continued, by now everyone was staring in shock as they saw the once Evil Queen sing and dance to the 'baby shark' song. Hope had started to quieting down but she was still whining a little so Regina went to the next dance move, using her whole arms to clap,

"Daddy Shark, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Daddy Shark, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Daddy Shark, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Daddy Shark." Regina then went back to the Mummy shark position but used closed visit instead

"Grandma Shark, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Grandma Shark, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Grandma Shark, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Grandma Shark" After that she kept her hands closed but used the Daddy shark hand clap to do the next part of the song

"Grandpa Shark, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Grandpa Shark, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Grandpa Shark, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Grandpa Shark" Regina then put her hands together and raised them above her head to pretend to have a shark fine while fake swimming (swaging side to side.) Hope was now giggling her bright green eyes were wide and her toothless gums where on show she started clapping her little tiny hands, but that didn't stop Regina from signing

"Let's go hunt, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Let's go hunt, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Let's go hunt, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Let's go hunt, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Let's go hunt" Regina smiled, she then pretended to run away which was a little difficult in her heels but she managed she looked over her shoulder at the giggling baby

"Run away, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Run away, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Run away, Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Run away!" Regina then whipped her forehead

"Safe at last Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Safe at last Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Safe at last Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Safe at last!" Regina then waved a baby Hope

"It's the end Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. It's the end Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. It's the end Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. It's the end!" Regina said and threw her hands up in the air, and bringing them down to tickle Hope on the stomach. Regina then turned off the song and Hope started doing the grabby motion towards the brunette. Regina looked slightly alarmed, she has held Hope before it was nothing new she was aware how much the little blonde loved her but she was still in the middle of a meeting. Emma wanted to laugh at the brunette reaction she did it every time Hope wanted a hold from her,

"Looks like someone wants a cuddle Gina" Emma teased and winked at the brunette, the elder blonde held Hope out to Regina who happily took her in her arms. Hope curled up in Regina's arms who then started rocking her arms back and forth while the meeting continued like the song never happened by the end of the meeting Hope was fast asleep in Regina's arms snoring away softly

"Thanks Regina, she really seems to love it when you do that baby shark song. It doesn't work when Henry and I do it" Emma chuckles as the two women walk towards Emma's car, she kept the bug but she got a new car as she knew the bug wasn't safe for Hope and Regina was surprised that Emma had asked her to come with her for the road trip to get one. Regina then realised how much Emma has somewhat matured due to baby Hope.

"Would you and Hope like to join myself and Henry for dinner and movies tonight?" Regina asked shyly, ever since the divorce between Emma and Captain Guy Liner, Regina has tried to be there for Emma in all ways possible. It wasn't until Emma told Regina she was getting married that Regina realised her feelings for the blonde and by then it was too late to say anything, but now since he is out of the way she is hoping Emma feels the same way or will fell the same way. She is going to give her time of course she doesn't want to be a rebound and she has a baby to worry about, but Regina does hope that one day Emma will be hers.

"Sure we would love to, see you later then?" Emma smiled and kissed Regina on the cheek goodbye. Both women blushed and Emma quickly got into her car and drove off. Doing the speed limit obviously, Regina stood there for another couple of minutes just touching her cheek where Emma's soft but slightly chapped lips where and wondered what they would feel like against her own lips. She shook her head and blinked and walked towards her own car, ducking to the shops first to make one of Emma's favourite dish of hers. Homemade Mac and Cheese with a twist, the twist being a dollop of Peanut butter in with the different cheese she uses, which is a fair amount of different ones; she uses, Cheddar, Old English, Mozzarella, Feta, Camembert, Havarti, Parmesan and Muenster. Instead of using the usual Mac and Cheese pasta she uses Fusilli pasta. As soon as Regina got home she had a quick shower got changed into comfortable clothing and started dinner. When Henry got home from school she told him to quickly get in the shower ready for the dinner tonight. Around five thirty there was a knock on the door, Henry answered it and let Emma and baby Hope in who right away wanted to go to her brother. Henry carried Hope into the kitchen to give Hope a cuddle and then handed her over to Regina who also gave her a quick cuddle before Emma put her down in her play pen in the lounge-room, where Henry kept an eye on her while he played his game. Dinner was soon served and eaten and Hope was once again curled in Emma's arms watching Wreck-it-Ralph. She was so fascinated by the colours on the screen but soon feel asleep.

"Why don't you stay the night?" Regina offered, as she handed Emma a glass off apple cider,

"Are you sure?" Emma asked she had packed spare clothes for herself in the nappy bag she always does in case of an accident.

"I'm sure. It's been awhile since we've sat down and talked and had a drink" Regina smiled

"Okay" Emma grinned taking a sip of her drink sighing softly of the taste of the apple cider went down her throat. The two sat up talking Henry went to his room to do his Home-work Hope was sound asleep in a coat in the spare room Emma was going to be sleeping the baby monitor on and sitting on the coffee table beside the lounge where the two were sitting facing each other.

"Did I tell you why Killian and I got the divorce" Emma asked blushing slightly

"No, I don't think you ever did" Regina said curiously

"It's because I am in love with you" Emma said blushing slightly

"Oh" Regina said surprised so she does return the feeling

"I didn't know if you liked me like that and then you had Robin and then I brought Marian back and then the whole thing with your sister and then me become the Dark One and HellBrooke, then I found out I was pregnant to Killian's baby which I technically don't even know if it's his. So we married for the baby but I couldn't do it I couldn't stay with him not when my heart belongs to you" Emma said

"Oh Emma" Regina sighed and pulled Emma into a hug

"What do you mean the baby might not be his?" Regina asked curiously

"Remember the drunken one night stand we had" Emma blushed Regina followed suit

"Uh yes" Regina replied both women avoid each other for a while after that.

"I think that is when Hope was created" Emma whispered,

"So" Regina said shocked

"Yeah I think she might be yours is there a way to check?" Emma asked both women climbed the stairs and Regina did a spell over the sleeping baby

 _Parents_

 _Mother: Emma Swan  
Mother: Regina Mills _

Both women stood there shocked, but happy tears rushing down their faces. This means that they are true loves and this make so much sense as to why Hope wanted Regina all the time and why Regina was the only one to get her to stop crying she was her other mother. They carried Hope and coat into Regina's room where the two women curled up in each-other's arms sharing soft kisses and falling to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
